An Overnight Story
by Sapphire'sDestiny
Summary: "Let's leave and go home!" She took my hand and we flew away. The story of how everything changed in only one night.


**It is reccomended you listen to this while reading- **

youtube watch?v=jjUqW2dYBTc

* * *

Ever since I was little, I was treated with disdain for absolutely no reason. Of course, there was probably a reason in _their_ eyes but I never figured it out.

They took me away, said I was a freak, a demon. They took me to a place I didn't recognize. They hurt me.

I was left with a man I didn't know, didn't understand. He hurt me, too, sometimes. Other times, he was... Different. He wanted to play with me. ...He scared me.

There were others, there, too. Three trembling brothers, a scary girl who clutched a knife, a pretty girl who later told me she was a he... They all looked at the man with fear. Except the creepy girl. She was almost obsessed with the man.

I was never sure where I lived, where I slept. It was dark, dark everywhere. It was cold, too. Freezing cold, like being caught in the rain and not let inside, or like being snowed on without a fire to keep you warm. So cold...

There was another girl there, too. She was nice... And pretty... And really a girl. She never looked at me, though. Never looked my way, never said a word to me until the last night.

She woke me up, sitting perched on the edge of my bed. I wasn't- and still am not- sure how she got in. The man always locked the doors when he went around when we were all getting to sleep. It was impossible to figure out how she got out of her room, and into mine.

The brown haired girl quickly started talking, saying things about how she had been watching me (but she didn't even look at me...), how she had taken a liking to me. As I watched on in confusion, she stopped and grinned at me.

"Ah, what's your name?"

I said nothing. My name... I wasn't sure. Even if I was, though, would I be able to tell her? I wasn't supposed to speak- He said I lowered the intelligence of the entire room when I did one time when he was in one of his angrier moods... And she was looking at me with these wide green eyes, and...

She interrupted my thoughts with a laugh that didn't sound like a laugh- it was too sad, bitter. "You don't know either, huh? Doesn't matter."

She began talking again, really quickly, saying things about how my eyes looked cool and how I was probably really sweet. She quickly stopped, shaking her head.

"You don't like him, do you?"

I knew who she was talking about, of course. The tall man, who was really more of a child at times. I shook my head.

The girl grinned and held out her hand.

"Let's leave then! I wanted to take you with me, anyways... Let's leave and go back home!"

I blinked a few times. She was serious... Home... Home would be good... I had been in the unknown place for too long... Too long to remember my home... I slowly took her hand.

Her grin grew as she squeezed my hand. She stood, running outside and dragging me along.

So we left the house, and our adventure began, an adventure that shouldn't have ended as quickly as it did.

The man caught up to us eventually. He didn't look upset. He was giggling, grinning, a childish look on his face. He tried to take us back. He came for me first, but the girl went in front of me. She told me to run.

I did.

I'm still running. Alone. Nobody to run with.

I miss the girl. She was brave and sweet- like what a mom should be like. When I'm trying to go to sleep, I sometimes wonder what happened to her. Did she get away from the tall man? Did she get taken back? Is she hurt? I've convinced myself that she's gonna come for me. That she's right behind me.

People still stare at me. They don't hurt me, though. They just don't talk to me a lot. Sometimes people do talk to me, though. And sometimes, I answer.

They started calling me Gilbert. Or, one person. A boy with bright green eyes. He said I just look like a Gilbert. But I like the name, so I keep it. It's mine. I'm Gilbert.

So this is my fairy tale, a boy looking for a home he never had. The story of how everything I knew, everything I had lived with for what seemed like trillions of years, changed in a single night.

* * *

_So, my English teacher read this, and she thought I was demented. Just throwing this out there._

_So, I have a feeling this is too vague. Can you recognize everyone here? I hope so. omo  
_

_This is based off of 'Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story', a Vocaloid song by IA. It's actually really really pretty. The piano version to this is what you likely listened to while reading.  
_

_Hopefully, this'll be part of a series based on Vocaloid songs...  
_

_Happy belated whatever you celebrate. :3_

_So, my New Years' resolution is to post something here at least once a month. So... Yeah. :D  
_

_I own nothing. No Vocaloid, no Hetalia, nothing.  
_

_Thanks for reading. :3  
_

_-Sapph  
_


End file.
